


An Ode to Watersports

by Saramustdie



Series: An Homage to Real Porn [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Consensual Kink, Kink Negotiation, Kinks, M/M, Peeping, Piss Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 23:10:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15918159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Frank finally let's Gerard know what is the one thing he is embarrassed to try out.





	An Ode to Watersports

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to write and it's literal trash so, enjoy I promise I'll do better soon.

 

Frank had been full of ideas on what to do next, he was just slightly embarrassed about one in specific so he had been putting off the conversation, so the best moment to talk about it, in his head was this moment and it happened to be while Gerard was fucking him against the mattress. He was moaning like a whore, urging him for him to move harder, he wanted to feel it for days and he was as well getting off to the fantasy of them doing what had been roaming his head from a couple weeks now.

 

“Mhh…” He mewled scratching at his shoulders “Gee…fuck I want you to make me feel it for weeks…filling me up so good.” He groaned and bent his legs further back until he was pretty much bent in half.

 

“Yeah, keep moaning like a bitch Frankie.” He moaned out kept humping him fast.

 

“Yeah fuck…it’s so good…I want you to ah!” He let out as soon as Gerard hit his prostate. “I want you to fucking pee on me Gee that would be so hot. I want you to make me hold it and then instead of coming I’d pee too.” Gerard didn’t seem put off by the initial statement and didn’t stop his movements, he just groaned and nodded.

 

“Yeah Frankie…Let’s try.” He huffed out and reached down to start jerking Frank off. His mouth formed a perfect and shiny ‘O’ and tilted his head back ready to cum and picturing the hot liquid spreading over his lower half and came as he bucked his hips against Gerard trying to milk his dick out and feel his cum inside him which happened after a couple seconds. “Yeah, fuck yeah.” Frank groaned out pulling him closer and smiling as they rode out their orgasm together.

 

Gerard spread kisses all over his sweaty face and pulled his hair away from it. “I actually do want to try that.” He said still gasping a little. Frank grinned and nodded. “Let’s sleep first.” He groaned and turned around to have Gerard cuddle him under the covers.

It was already late and it was a weekend so they’d get to do things right tomorrow. They still had to discuss and clarify some stuff so he needed to rest first. Gerard threw an arm over him and started snoring almost immediately.

 

In the morning, Frank woke up a little confused, he had a really blurry recollection of what happened last night, it wasn’t like he had alcohol or anything but sometimes he just couldn’t believe how great his life was recently, that was of course until Gerard rolled over still asleep, he ended up with his back over his right arm, he then hear Gerard let out a fart, he giggled and covered his mouth so he wouldn’t wake Gerard up and make him realize what happened so he wouldn’t be embarrassed. That happened sometimes, whatever.

 

Gerard did start groaning however, he woke up by himself and turned to Frank. He smiled as soon as he met his face. “Morning Gee.” He whispered and reached out to kiss his cheek.

 

“Hi…” He clearly knew what had happened but Frank was a good boyfriend so he wouldn’t bring it up.

 

“You slept good?” Frank asked rubbing his shoulder. Gerard nodded and rubbed his eyes.

 

“Yeah, I just need coffee.” Frank nodded and sat down.

 

“I’ll take care of that.” He grinned before leaving the bed. Gerard made grabby hands at him. “Uh uh, I’ll be right back.” Frank jogged away and got the water to boil in the kitchen then brushed his teeth to go back to Gerard and kiss him for as long and sweetly as he wanted to.

 

Gerard was putting on his PJ’s when Frank came back in with two coffee mugs. “Don’t get too comfortable on those clothes.” He said flirteusly; Gerard thanked him for the drink with a peck and sat down next to him on the bed.

 

They somehow ended up talking about how awesome ‘The Twilight Zone’ was, Gerard loved how passionate Frank was about some topics, how he talked with his hands and how he smiled and laughed.

 

“It was just groundbreaking and so ahead of its time if you ask me. I love It to this day.” He said finishing his coffee. “I know that’s boring, sorry.” He whispered and smiled at him. Gerard shook his head and kissed his cheek. “Mhh I love it when you talk about what you like. It’s so cute.”  He continued spreading his face with kisses.

 

“Aww. Well now that you mention it, I let out a kind of weird liking of mine last night. What do you have to say about that?” He asked biting his bottom lip in expectation.

 

“Yeah, we can try it. I had already thought about it, it’s just kind of hot? I know it shouldn’t but I mean it’s like when we tried prostate milking, it’s about having the sensation of something coming out cuz it feels so good.” He whined and closed his eyes as he remembered when they first tried prostate milking and how unbelievable hot it was to see all of that semen spurt out of his body without even having control on it.  

 

“Mhh, someone’s getting on the mood.” Frank said rubbing Gerard’s thighs. “But first we need to drink lots of water and if we can eat some sweets.” Frank said standing up. He got two bottles of water and some gummy bears, they enjoyed them in bed so that they could both pee once the water had ran their bodies. It wasn’t clear yet of who was gonna do what or how things were gonna go down so Frank decided to sit up on the bed and turn to Gerard. “So how do we wanna do this?”

Gerard looked at him with a surprised face. “You’re the one that knows, I don’t. I thought you would give me instructions.” He giggled and leaned back into the pillows.

 

“Well, I just wanted to listen to suggestions but okay.” He smiled and hummed while thinking about one of the many ways they could do this. “Okay so, maybe we could both do it, if you feel comfortable but I also really wanna try it today.” He bit his bottom lip with a guilty look. “So you just kind of force me to hold it and then when I get to cum, you know.” He poked Gerard’s side and wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

 

“That sound’s awesome.” He was partially nervous since this was such a taboo thing but he knew by experience that he just had to let go and he’d end up enjoying it.

 

Moments later Gerard found himself grinding against Frank’s groin, he had his hands over Gerard but to hold him closer already gasping at the friction. Frank was getting into the little space, he had recently found that this is when he enjoys himself the most in bed, he just let go and allowed his filthy mouth to just excite Gerard and make the whole thing more interesting. He just loved dirty talking, what else could he say?

 

“Come on daddy, it hurts” Frank whined taking a hand down to his crotch and rubbing. Gerard hummed and ran his hands up and down Frank’s chest until he reached the end of his t shirt to take it off.

 

“Someone’s eager uh?” He asked working on his zipper. Frank nodded with a big innocent look on his face and whined bucking his hips up and down to remind him to continue and rush things up. Gerard wiggled him out of his jeans and boxers. “Today’s all about you baby.” He said and ran his hands quickly over his semi just to tease, he then went to his lower abdomen and pressed his palm down. Frank whined and furrowed his eyebrows together and looked up at him. The pressure felt good, but then he remembered how difficult it was to hold it in while being semi hard.

 

“You’re gonna hold it in for me baby? You need to pee?” He asked mischievously and pressed again.

 

“Yes daddy.” He looked down to notice Gerard was working on getting his jeans off, Gerard was actually fully erect which had to be at least slightly painful in case he needed to pee as badly as Frank did. “Please daddy, I need your cock.” He whined as his mouth started to water at the sight of his dick as it sprung out his jeans.

 

“Okay, let do this.” He said laying on his back. “You’re gonna have to ride me baby” He smirked and padded his thighs, Frank mewled and straddled him quickly now completely naked. “Can I have your cock daddy?” He asked in a soft, boyish voice already fisting it up and down bringing it closer to his entrance each time once he had spread a generous amount of lube over it.

 

“You’re getting it this easy this one time you hear me?” Gerard said and spanked Frank making him buck up against his boner, he whined and took it to quickly make him push inside of him. Both man groaned, Frank tilted his hand back and stayed still for a little bit getting used to stretch.

 

He then proceeded to rise his ass up and down as he ran his hands over Gerard’s chest, chanting his name and how good It felt to have him filling him up to the rim. Gerard loved to hear his boyfriend letting him know how much he was enjoying himself, he never thought he could be so vocal about sex, but he ended up letting himself go.

 

“You look so gorgeous baby, fucking yourself on daddy’s cock.” He groaned and gripped his curvy hips. He had put on some weight ever since he slowed down on his patients and he fucking loved it, whenever he slapped Frank’s butt, tights or held him by his hips, he could feel the extra fat and it made him so horny.

 

 Frank lowered his upper half and licked Gerard’s neck and then moved to his lips and kissed him deeply, their tongues were just exploring each other’s mouth while Frank still managed to buck his hips up and down, until Gerard hit his spot, he pulled away just a little, enough for him to moan against Gerard’s lips. “Daddy I can’t hold it.” He wined suddenly feeling how everything hit him at once, the urge to pee, to have a release and the immense pleasure he was feeling having his spot being it right on over and over, he actually couldn’t hold it anymore, he was whining over and over and begging for release.

 

“Hold it for a little longer baby.” He said bucking his hips up and holding him down making sure his thrusts were as deep as they could. Frank nodded but his face completely showed a denial, Gerard was aware of what Frank was feeling since he himself, felt like he was gonna start peeing himself inside of Frank, when he thought it was too much, he pulled out and started jerking Frank off. “Okay baby now…come on, let me see you.” Frank nodded and bucked into his fist.

 

“Daddy I’m gonna….I’m gonna…” He moaned and stopped moving his hips as he came, he bit his bottom lip overwhelmed with the intensity of his orgasm, he still needed more so he kept moving his hips regardless of the over sensitiveness. “Come on baby, I know you wanna let it out. You’ve been holding it for so long, it’s gonna feel so good.” He encouraged. Frank mewled and rolled his hips slowly then let go of himself, he had to moan while felt his tights being covered on the hot liquid. The only times he had experienced this was when he went peeing right after having sex, he always thought it was weird but this was fucking good. He didn’t realize Gerard was jerking himself fast and hard as he covered in it as well, this was all so fucking hot and dirty.

Frank looked down and groaned as he saw the piss leaving their dicks and pouring over their bottom halves while Gerard dig his finger nails on his tights, he hissed as the last bit of the liquid from his body. Gerard looked up at him through hazy eyes. “Wow.” He gasped out and smiled.

 

Frank nodded in agreement and stood up. “Shower, now.” He let out giggling, Gerard looked at him from the bed wondering what he did to be so lucky to find someone like Frank.


End file.
